


Destiny Bond

by Sinwetchercody



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: AU, Betas, Bonding, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, Omegas, True Love, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwetchercody/pseuds/Sinwetchercody
Summary: Daryl Dixon and company arrive at Alexandria. Her name is Sin, She’s  an Alpha, So is Daryl.   Descendants from Werewolves.





	Destiny Bond

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a dream I had and I wrote it down, then it took on a life of its own. My first piece I hope you enjoy!!  
> Please leave a comment about what I could do to make it better or if you enjoyed it! Please let me know!!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the sequel!!

DESTINY BOND

The gates to Alexandria opened. I sat on my porch two houses down from the gate. The wind blew. I sniffed the air. What was that smell? Smelled like an Alpha. I sniffed again. Three Alphas. But only ones scent stood out. Stronger than the other. It was more rugged.The one I’ve been searching for. My mouth watered. I followed the smell. The wind changed. Blowing my scent into the pack of new comers. The two Alpha males lifted their heads and sniffed. The one with the face full of beard turned his head. The one with the crossbow stared at me. I felt it. That jolt Alphas get when they find their mate.  
Little history lesson here. Before the dead started rising, there were 4 types of people. Alphas, Betas, Omegas and subordinates. Alphas mate for life and lead the pack. Betas are the ones who would step up if both Alphas were killed. Next would be the omegas. If all 3 died the subordinates would perish. We were supposedly the best of the best. Top of the line super humans. Descendants of werewolves. Well except the subordinates, they were regular humans who survived thanks to the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Just like a normal wolf pack. Except with a twist. Certain Alphas smelled different to their mates. When two Alphas who were destined found each other, anyone who attempted to get between them would die. The instinct was so strong there was no stopping it.  
   
The weird thing about this pack is there were 3 Alphas. That hardly ever happens. The one that my scent spoke to began to imprint and bond us. We had to be together. We were different sides of the same coin. It’s was an animal thing in all of us. I took a deep breath turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. I couldn’t stay. The Alpha part was kicking into overdrive. Aaron saw it too. So did the other 2 Alphas.  
“Get out of the way!” Aaron yelled. When he saw me turn and run and the Archer give chase. I heard his feet pounding on the pavement. I ran faster. Sprinting around the corner, up the stairs into my den. He was hot on my heels. He kicked my door open. His scent flooding my living room. My head spun. This was it. I turned slowly. My heart thudding. He kicked shut the door. He was breathing hard. Inhaling my scent at a rapid pace. I bolted up the stairs to my bedroom. He kicked open the door. His eyes bore into mine. When I lifted mine to his, that was all it took. We imprinted. Began bonding. Memories flooding though the both of us. His whole life played through my head. Just as mine spun through his. He dropped his crossbow. It thudded on the hardwood floor. He cleared the room making it to me in six steps. He circled me. Sniffing my hair. My neck. The only one an Alpha bowed to was their mate. I turned keeping my eyes on him as we scented each other. Inhaling the smell. My mind raced. I caught flashes of him killing people. He caught flashes of me driving my knife into walkers. He saw me kill an Alpha that tried to mount me. He growled and grabbed me roughly. I whined at the embrace. He slammed me to the bed. He was unmated. As was I. The animal side took over. His greedy mouth on mine. He opened my legs roughly. He growled. I growled back. His blue eyes burning into my emerald ones. There were no words needed. He had to claim me. Just as I had to be claimed by him. He tore my boots off. I ripped my tank top off. He kicked off his boots. His hands unbuckled his belt and popped open his jeans. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans, he tore them off in a fluid motion, my panties followed. He shrugged out of his vest and peeled off his shirt.  
“Been looking everywhere for ya.” He growled pushing my legs open violently.  
“I’ve been searching for you too. Found your scent at an abandoned prison. Lost your scent at a barn.” I said as he shoved himself inside me. I almost howled. He was so big, so thick. Pain flooded through by body. It quickly vanished. Pleasure rocked through me. He felt so good. Felt so right. He pumped into me roughly. My hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me. He continued to pump into me as his tongue swirled around mine, making my head spin. He pulled back from me, pulled out of me and flipped me over to my stomach. I lifted my ass. He dove back inside me. Hands gripping my ass as he pounded me. He felt me tighten and convulse on his cock. He growled at the feeling. He roughly swept my hair to the side and bit me hard on the nape of the neck. Where he bit, in a few days a bonding mark would appear. I turned pulling him down to me. I placed sweet kisses on his neck. I felt him tense. I bit his neck. Bonding him back. Sweat flowed from both of us. Mixing and binding us together. He came hard inside me. Sweat slick down my back. He leaned back and smack my ass roughly. I growled softly. He placed sweet kisses over his claiming mark. He his cock engorged and hardened. I whined at the feeling. He pulled my back to his chest.  
“I’ve been lookin everywhere for ya Sin.”  
“I’ve been looking for you too Daryl. I never thought I’d find you so close to home. Ever since I caught your scent I’ve been hunting you down.”  
The bedroom door opened. Daryl threw a sheet over us. We couldn’t move. Daryl growled loudly and the door slammed shut again. I sniffed the air. It was the other Alpha. The female.  
“Go away Michonne!” Daryl snarled.  
“Sorry, just wanted to check on you.”  
Daryl’s knot slowly started to deflate. I couldn’t tell if anything had taken. He must of read my mind.  
“No. I want to enjoy ya before I make ya Swell.” He said. I sighed and laid back in his arms. His breath tickled my ear. This was all I’ve ever wanted.  
“Ya were what I smelled back at the prison. I’ve been trying to track ya too. Scent was always cold by the time I got there. The only thing that smelled right. Smelled like home.” He said squeezing me tighter into his arms. “I only agreed to come here cause I smelled yer scent on Aaron’s jacket. It was faint.”  
“Good thing I hugged him.” I said joked softly.  
After a good 10 minutes his knot deflated. He finally released me. His eyes still almost black, I could see a faint shade of blue. The imprinting was almost over. I knew this man inside and out. Just as he knew me. He dressed and walked to the bedroom door.  
“Don’t get dressed. I’ll be back for more.” He ordered. I felt myself become wet at my Alphas command. I nodded rubbing my thighs together.  
I heard him talking to Michonne. Telling her that I was the one they smelled at the prison, the church and the barn. I was the one they smelled on Aaron’s jacket. And I was the only reason he agreed to come here. Michonne sounded happy. She explained to Daryl she wanted to check on us and make sure we were both alive. The First Mating between Alphas usually ends with one being seriously hurt. The house turned quiet. I heard Daryl’s feet come up the steps. He pushed open the bedroom door. He stared at me. He was glowing, so was I. We were bonding. We couldn’t be separated, it would ruin the bonding if we were separated too long. He came back to bed nuzzling my chin. I whined. He pulled me on top of him. I kissed him roughly. The bonding time between Alphas varied. It could take weeks, months, or minutes and hours. I didn’t care how long ours took. I finally found my Alpha. The one thing I struggled to find. He lifted me up and I pushed his harden cock inside me. He felt so good. It was like my entire body was awoken at his touch. I bounced on his cock as his hands gripped my ass. He pumped up into me. I growled at how good he felt. He sat up, tongue swirling around my nipple. He pinched, nibbled and sucked on my nipples. I felt myself clenching. He growled as he felt me explode onto his cock. His hands on my hips he continued to bounce me up and down. Once my wave broke he laid me on my back, his cock still buried inside me. He held my hips down and he began to slam into me. I felt myself stretching to accommodate his knot. If he knotted like this...my thoughts trailed off when he pulled out of me and flipped me over. I raised my ass into the air. He plunged his cock back inside moaning as he did. He pumped slowly. Looking down at me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stared up at him. With each thrust I called his name. I felt his cock swell. His second knot. He tangled himself into me again. As he came hard. He rolled over and we were on our sides. He still continued to pump in and out as his knot grew bigger. He kissed his bite mark. I rubbed my head under his chin. He was mine and I was his.  
And hell would have no fury to the one who tried to separate us.  
“Tomorrow I’m gonna introduce ya to my pack.” He murmured against my ear. I smiled. When his knot finally went down, he rolled me over, tossing my leg over his waist and kissed me. I was facing him absently rubbing my hands on his chest as I fell asleep.  
********************************************  
The next morning we woke up. Sore but with our bite marks healed. He couldn’t resist knotting me again and I didn’t refuse him. We were late meeting his pack. He introduced me to the Alphas Rick and Michonne, the Betas Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, Sasha, and Abraham. Then to the Omega Carl. When he was grown he was going to be a fine Alpha. Then he introduced me to the subordinates, Father Gabriel, Eugene and Judith. It was like I’ve known them forever because of mine and Daryl’s imprinting. I felt like I had a family and all I had to do was find my Alpha. Now Alphas have a tone we use, it’s a commanding tone. No Betas, Omegas or Subordinates can refuse. Michonne wrapped me in a tight hug.  
“Let me see!” She said excitedly. I brushed my hair over my shoulder. There it was. My bonding mark. A crossbow. Rick smiled. He walked behind Daryl. On Daryl’s neck where I bit him a crossbow. Rick beamed. His mark had faded. As did Michonnes. They both lost their mates to either other Alphas or death. But they could always find another mate. No two bonding marks were the same. I had a crossbow because buried deep in Daryl’s genes was archer. It was inherited. I closed my eyes and felt it, the breath Daryl took. I shook my head. Michonne smiled.  
“It’s a link. You both can feel, see, and hear what the other does. It happens when two Alphas are destined to be together. It’s rare now a days.”  
“How do yo know so much?” I asked feeling Daryl shift behind me.  
“All the women in my family were Moon Wives.”  
My eyes widened. “Moon wives?”  
“When your bonding stage is over I’ll explain.”  
I nodded and felt Daryl snake his hand down mine. We turned and walked away.  
When me and Daryl got back to our den he locked the door and lead me to the bedroom. When the Beta Spencer knocked on the door I thought my Alpha was going to kill him.  
“Hey, Daryl right?” He said.  
“Who’s askin?” Daryl growled almost pacing.  
“Uh, oh, I’m Spencer.” He said sticking out his hand. Daryl ignored it. Daryl took a deep breath. He smelled the pheromones Spencer was giving off. He knew he would try to move in on his mate.  
“I uh, wanted to speak with Sin, is she around?” He asked lowering his hand.  
“Get away from my den.” Daryl growled. “Ya come back here ever, if I even so much as smell yer scent within 10 feet of here, I’ll beat yer ass to the ground.” Daryl said in his Alpha tone. Spencer’s lower lip quivered. He turned and left quickly. Daryl slammed the door. I smiled.  
“Come my love, lets take a shower.” I said in my Alpha tone. Opening my towel for him to get a peek at my naked body. Daryl didn’t argue. He followed me to the bathroom. He lifted me to the counter.  
“Open.” He commanded. I spread my legs wide. He dipped his head. Inhaling my scent. He opened the towel and dove his head between my legs. Oh god he felt so good. He licked and swirled his tongue around my clit. Making me howl in pleasure. He grinned and stood. Plunging his hard cock deep inside my aching core. I growled at the feeling. I was complete when he was buried inside me. I loved the feeling. He pulled out of me. I pouted.  
“Patiences baby girl.” He growled into my ear. Making me wetter. I growled. I wasn’t patient. He pulled me off the counter and bent me over. He slapped the tip of his cock on my core making me moan out in pleasure.  
“You want me baby girl?” He grunted leaning over to whisper into my ear.  
“Yes, Yes. I want you.” I panted tossing my head back so look at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled.  
“Ya know what to do.”  
“Please, baby.” He landed a hard smack on my ass making me yelp and arch my back out. “Please, I want you to fill me up. I want your knot.”  
He smacked my ass again and shoved his throbbing cock inside me. I yelped. He was so big. Thick, and throbbing. He chuckled again and pumped into me quickly. Pulling all the way out and slamming back inside me. He loved making me pant, growl and moan. He continued to torment me. All the way out, slamming back in. I felt his knot starting. With each thrust the ball got bigger and tighter. He plunged into me when I began to call his name out, cumming hard for him.  
“That’s my baby girl. That’s it. Cum for Yer Alpha.” He growled in my ear. My legs turned to jelly. His knot grew bigger and tighter until he wasn’t able to pull out anymore. His breathing became erratic as he exploded into me. His knot was huge. He bent down and bit his bonding mark again. He kissed down my neck, back and shoulders, he cupped my jaw and brought my face to his. He swirled his tongue around mine. We stood there. Entwined for what felt like an eternity. Finally his knot deflated. I yelped in pain as he pulled out of me. He stopped and stared at me concern in his eyes.  
“It’s fine my love, I’m just sore.” I said turning and wrapping my arms around him. Giving him a long kiss. We finally showered. He geared up to go on a run. I nuzzled my face into his neck.  
“I’m going to miss you.” I said kissing him.  
“Don’t worry baby girl,” He said as he started patting my ass. “I’ll give you more when I come back.” He leaned down and kissed me. I watched as he started his motorcycle and sped out of the gates. I waited a few minutes. Then I felt it. I bolted to our house and quickly packed a bag. I had no clue how long he was going to be gone. I felt the heat rising in my stomach. I had to get out of here. Going into heat without my Alpha being here is not good. He wouldn’t allow seed to take hold. I was vulnerable. With the other Alphas and the Betas here, I had to run. I threw my pack over my shoulder. Bolted out of our house and behind our house. There was no gate or watch posted there. I heard the low growls. They smelled me. I hurried over the fence. I disappeared through the trees. Me and Daryl had a mental link. I quickly shut him out. He knew. He turned his motorcycle around. And floored it back home.  
********************************************  
I jumped over a small creek as Daryl booted our front door open. He was anxious. I felt him. I quickly climbed up a tree. Covering my eyes I allowed the link to come back. I could see through his eyes.  
“Baby girl! Where the hell are ya?!”  
He sniffed the air. Every nerve in his body caught fire. He smelled me. He knew why I left. I didn’t know my heat was coming. He knew I had to get out of there. Daryl’s pupils dilated wide. No longer was any blue visible. They were solid black. He had to find me before another Alpha did. He raced out the door. My scent stronger to him. He followed my scent like a wolf tracking a deer.  
“Baby girl! I’m gonna find ya!” He roared loudly. Spencer was hot on my trail too. Daryl saw him. Daryl tackled him. Punching and kicking.  
“She’s mine!” He yelled with each hit.  
Now this is all part of our routine. Once an Alpha takes a mate he has to prove he’s the strongest one for her. If another Alpha beats Daryl to me. I’ll no longer be Daryl’s. I would forcibly belong to the other Alpha. His bonding mark would disappear. We would never be together again. It’s a harsh life for an Alpha, sometimes I wished I was an Omega. They didn’t go through this shit.  
Daryl lifted his head and sniffed. He smelled another Alpha. One who’s scent he didn’t recognize. He bounded after the other alpha leaving Spencer’s broken body on the ground. He bolted to the other Alpha, his eyes wide with Rut. Daryl quickly and brutally ended him. He inhaled. I was close. He stopped at the tree I was in. He looked up.  
“Baby girl!”  
My whole body shook with heat. Lust soaked my panties, dripping down my jeans. There was another contender for me. Daryl spun, shoulders squared. The other Alpha was young maybe 20. Daryl swiftly broke his neck. I climbed down from the tree. Daryl pounced on me. Pure animal took over. He ripped my jeans down. He quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. He raised his hands to my chest. He ripped my shirt and bra open. He shoved his cock deep inside me violently. I yelped and arched my back, giving him better access.  
“Ya can’t hide from me Baby girl.” Daryl panted into my ear. “I’m gonna give ya everythin ya need. I’m the only one allowed to knot ya.”  
“I wasn’t trying to hide from you.” I groaned out.  
He slapped my ass hard, my skin stinging from the slap. He pumped into me over and over again. My whole body was on fire. Alphas from a 5 mile radius would be looking for me. I can’t control my heat. It sent out strong signals. Daryl grunted as he slammed into me. My whole body burned for him. The wetness between my legs dripped onto the grass. Daryl groaned as he snaked his hand underneath me. He hissed in pleasure when he felt how soaked I was. He jackhammered into me almost violently. He groaned as his knot formed. He exploded the same time I did. We lay there entwined, panting. My whole body was on fire. Daryl has won. He killed two other alphas and almost killed a beta. For me. The bonding mark on the back of my neck that was faint, now took hold. Like a fresh tattoo. This knot was huge. I could feel him through my stomach. It hurt but it felt so good. Rick smelled me also. Rick had to hold his breath. He radioed Michonne making sure to stay at least 100 feet away. The whole time Daryl had me pinned to the ground hiding me from Ricks view. As soon as Daryl smelled Rick he crushed me underneath him. Michonne arrived with Tara. I couldn’t draw in a breath. He was crushing me to the ground, suffocating me. I whimpered.  
“Set up a 50 foot perimeter. Don’t let anyone through. He could kill her.” She said in a hushed tone to Tara. Michonne sent Rick back to bring the Alpha and Beta females. As soon as Rick left Daryl moved, air rushed into my lungs burning my throat. I gulped in air. She tossed a blanket over me and Daryl. Me and Daryl stayed entwined for a solid hour before his knot deflated. When he pulled out it was the most painful thing I ever felt. Daryl lifted me up. I couldn’t walk. He draped the blanket over me. Michonne walked with us.  
“Your first heat?”  
“Yeah.” I mumbled painfully.  
“Yeah.” Daryl grunted. Rubbing my outer thigh soothingly.  
“Don’t worry, I remember mine. I almost died.”  
“What did ya mean I coulda killed her?” Daryl asked softly.  
“If another Alpha were to show up,like Rick did for example, your instinct would be to kill her so he couldn’t have her.” She explained.  
Daryl clutched me tighter. The thought racked Daryl. He pinned me to the ground, I couldn’t breathe. Rick was too close. He almost killed me.  
“She’ll go through a heat cycle like this once every six months. Don’t worry, when she’s close you won’t leave. We’ll put in a safety plan.” Michonne said looking over at me smiling slightly. “You did good. You made sure only your Mate would find you. Most females lose themselves and knot with the first alpha they see. You had enough sense to run. Hide until your mate came back.”  
We finally reached the gate. Michonne and the other females were armed, on guard. Rick managed to get every male into a different house on the other side of the community. Daryl carried me home, he gently put me in bed.  
“Don’t ever run like that again baby girl. If another alpha would of knotted ya, I’d kill myself.” He said cupping my face in his hand.  
“Daryl don’t say that. I hid and only came down when you were there. I still had enough awareness. I didn’t lose myself completely.” I mumbled sleep washing over me. “I promise I won’t do it again. You are the Sun to me. My everything.”  
Daryl thought back to the story his father once told him, when he was sober. The old myth about the very first Alphas. The sun and the moon. They were in love, they had the stars. He smiled to himself. He placed a kiss on my forehead.  
“I love you with every fiber of my being my beautiful Moon.”  
********************************************  
Three days later my heat broke. Michonne, Tara, Maggie and the rest of the Females surrounded mine and Daryl’s house. Refusing to let a male within 50 yards. It felt like a haze lifted. I bolted up looking around. Wincing at the pain. Over the course of those three days Daryl had knotted me countless times. Each time refusing to to swell me with children. We weren’t ready. The world was shit. Can’t bring children into this. Even though Alphas weren’t effected by the walker virus. Once fully grown we were practically immune to anything. We healed 50 times faster than Betas and 75 times faster than Omegas. Plus there was the threat of the quarry full of walkers. I snorted to myself. What kind of bad luck is this shit? I shook my head. Daryl rose from the bed. Wrapping his arms around me. It was a brutal three days. Good thing was we didn’t have to go through this for another 6 months. Michonne opened our front door. I smelled her before she said anything.  
“You good girl? You made it through like a champ. I’m coming up!”  
Daryl quickly shoved his boxers and jeans on. I just tossed on one of his shirts. Michonne came in smiling. She looked warily at Daryl. He grunted at her, placing a kiss on my forehead he went into the bathroom, the water turned on.  
“I’m proud of you.” She said sinking down into the bed. She wrapped her arms around me. “You did good. Really good. Most Alphas don’t survive their first heat.”  
I smiled back at her. “It was thanks to yours and Ricks quick thinking that I still have my Mate.”  
“Girl, Daryl almost killed Rick.” She said narrowing her eyes and smiling.  
“What?!”  
“Rick came to drop off some food, I let him through the perimeter, big mistake! Daryl was in the kitchen. Daryl smelled Rick and went postal.”  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be, you should of seen Rick when he found out Shane knotted his Mate Lori. He took it pretty well. From what I’ve heard, he killed the guy.”  
“I owe you major.”  
“We all go through our heat cycles. When mine comes, just have my back.”  
“Of course, after everything you did for me and Daryl, I’d be honored too.”  
She squeezed my hand. “When Daryl gets out, both of you come to Deanna’s, we’re having a meeting to see what to do about the Quarry.”  
I nodded, watched as Michonne left, I laid out clothes for Daryl and myself and joined him in the shower. He had his head dipped, the water hitting the nape of his neck, flowing down his scarred back. He didn’t notice that I slipped in behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my ear to his back. He straightened, smiling at my touch. He wrapped his arms behind himself, holding me. I let go and he turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Breathing in his scent.  
“Thank you.” I whispered.  
“For what?”  
“Tolerating the toll my heat took on your body.”  
“It was a service I was happy ta provide.” He said smugly. He dipped his head and kissed me fiercely. I couldn’t get enough of him. The burning in my uterus was craving him. He lifted me easily, pinning me to the wall. I broke the kiss.  
“We don’t have time my love. We have to get to Deanna’s to discuss plans.” I said leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.  
“Damn it woman that’s not helping.” He growled into my ear. I giggled. I looked up into his perfect blue eyes. My Alpha. Hell I couldn’t of made a better one if I tried. He was worth the wait.  
******************************  
We arrived at Deannas house with Rick and Michonne, everybody else came flooding in. Spencer was last. His face all bruised, his arm broken. ‘ Damn’ I thought to myself, Daryl almost killed him. Me and Daryl took a seat by the window. Daryl hated being closed in. He made a show of putting himself between me and Spencer. Spencer wouldn’t even look in my direction since my heat. Daryl was Ricks right hand man. Wherever Daryl goes, I’ll follow. Rick asked for volunteers. I went to raise my hand and Daryl quickly grabbed my arm. I looked over at him. He shook his head softly.  
*********************************  
“Baby girl, I want ya to stay here.” Daryl said softly, while we were entwined.  
“What? No, I’m coming with you, you’re my Alpha. I need to be there. To have your back.”  
He kissed the top of my head. “No.” He said using his Alpha tone. “I need ya here. Just in case.”  
My body shook. Was I seriously going to let him control me? Was I seriously gonna submit? I was. I had to. He was my Alpha, and he knew what was best for me.  
********************************  
Daryl wrapped his arms around me crushing me into a hug. His mouth hot on mine.  
“I’ll be back soon baby girl.” He said patting my ass slightly. I grinned.  
“I’ll be waiting for you.” I said leaning back slightly and wrapping my arms around his neck. He grunted happily. I handed him his pack. He slung it over his shoulder.  
I watched as he mounted his motorcycle, and roared down the street towards the gates. I sighed happily.  
************************************  
I was sitting on our couch. A book in my hands. I stared at the pages not taking in anything. I tossed the book aside. I was bored. I felt a tingling sensation tricking down my spine. I tossed my hair into a ponytail. I heard the loud crash, followed by a horn. I ran into the spare room. I tossed open a trunk. I grabbed my crossbow, grabbed the bolts. I unbuckled my belt and looped through 3 extra cases of bolts. I tossed my belt back on. I was surprisingly calm. I slung my crossbow over my shoulder. I dead bolted my front door. Turning, I heard the screaming. I bolted up the stairs taking them two at a time. I pulled down the attic door. Climbing up I pulled the attic door back up with me. I made my way over to the window. I pushed it open, and kicked out the screen. I pulled back my crossbow, loaded an arrow and climbed out the window. I sniffed. I smelled them. I brought my crossbow up. Aimed and fired, taking out one who sliced Holly on the leg. Rosita bolted out of the infirmary.  
“Go! I’ll cover ya!” I yelled over to her. She nodded, knife at the ready. I covered her, firing bolt after bolt. Never missing a shot. Daryl taught me well. I rounded around the roof of our house, slinging my crossbow over my shoulder I jumped to the next house. Loaded my bolt and fired. Hitting one of the W’s through the throat. These were the people Daryl told me about. The ones that tried to kill him. I perched and watched as Morgan took one out with his stick. He turned and argued with Carol. I swung around and fired another bolt, hitting another through the back of the head, bolt coming out of his eye. I didn’t noticed the horn stopped. I took a deep breath. Then I hard Daryl’s voice in my head.  
“Baby girl, I’m coming!” I heard his motorcycle rev up. I heard Sasha calling out to him.  
“We can’t stop you, but without you, they could stop us.” She pleaded.  
“I’m fine my love, you have a job to do.” I responded to him in my head.  
Suddenly a gun shot rang out, clipping me in the shoulder. I gritted my teeth as pain racked through me.  
“Nah, I got faith in ya!” Daryl called out to Sasha.  
“Daryl! Don’t do it man!” Abraham and Sasha called out.  
I raised my body up. My shoulder on fire. I growled in pain. Daryl grunted as if he’d been the one shot. I looked down my arm, my white tank top soaking in blood. I felt the anger course through me. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen my own blood or felt pain. I jumped from the roof. Pulling my daggers out. I was pissed. I walked up behind one and swiftly gutted him, stabbing my other dagger into his head. Three surrounded me. I stood steady. One lunged, I kicked him back and threw one of my daggers into his face. Another swung a punch. I grabbed his arm brought it down, straddled it as I kicked him in the nose, I swung my body back as the last one lunged. I flipped over his back. Landing hard on my shoulders. I swiftly brought my feet forward and landing a solid kick to his chest. I rolled. Grabbing my dagger out of his friends face and brought it down plunging it into his neck. I grabbed my daggers and bolted to the armory. 4 of them stood there. I squared my shoulders. Ready. Two lunged at once. I rolled over his back and wrapped my legs around his friends neck. Swinging I applied pressure and snapped his neck. I released his neck and wrapped my legs around the others arm. He lifted me up and slammed me into the concrete. The breath left my lungs. I growled and jabbed my foot into his neck, he swung me around. I unwrapped one leg and brought it up to his neck. Grabbing my foot with my other hand I squeezed. I felt the crack, immediately I was piled on. I gritted my teeth and swung my dagger upwards as hard as I could. I buried it into another’s chin. The last remaining man dropped his stick and ran. I stooped down grabbing my dagger and tossed it. It flew through the air and landed square into his back.  
“Damn.” I heard Daryl say impressed. I rolled my shoulders back. I felt the pain in my shoulder. I watched as they ran out of Alexandria. I took a deep breath. My shoulder was on fire. I looked down at it. I shook my head, sheathed my daggers, and walked towards the infirmary. I stooped down and picked up my crossbow. It was still notched. I heard a low growl.  
“Shut up.” I said not aiming my crossbow, just firing at the walker. Hitting it dead center between its eyes. I walked up the steps to the infirmary. Denise looked me over. Her eyes wide.  
“Where did you learn that?” She asked.  
“It’s CQC.” I gritted my teeth. Denise noticed my bloody shoulder.  
“Sit down, let me look.” She said peering at my shoulder. “It’s a through and through, just need some stitches and pain killers.”  
“You’re kidding right?” I laughed. “I’m an Alpha.” I lifted my shirt all the way up. The blood stopped, the wound already scabbing over. “It’s gonna be sore for a few hours. I’ll be fine.” I looked up at Denises’ face. Her eyes were wide.  
“That is so cool.” She gushed. I smirked. I shook my head. I watched through Daryl’s eyes. He came back around to Sasha and Abraham. He was completely calm. A thousand plus walkers at his back, and he was completely calm. Nerves of fucking steel. I smile to myself. That was my Alpha.  
“Sin? Sin! Hello?” Tara said.  
“What?” I said snapping away from Daryl.  
“I wanted to thank you for your help back there. I didn’t see the guy.”  
“No worries.” I said smiling.  
“Who taught you how to shoot like that? Daryl?”  
“Actually, kinda, we’re bonded, we share a link. I used his skill.”  
She nodded. I turned on my heel and went to my den. I climbed up onto my roof. I entered through the attic window, kicked down the attic stairs. I climbed down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen I dropped my c rossbow on the kitchen table. I sat down and peeled off my boots and socks. I walked back up the stairs to the bathroom, I turned the water on. As soon as I did I felt Daryl probing into my mind. I grinned. Staring into the mirror. I lazily rubbed my hands across my breasts.  
“You like that?”  
He grunted. “Damn it woman. I gotta concentrate.”  
I giggled and blew him a kiss into the mirror.  
“I love you My Alpha.”  
“I love ya too baby girl. Keep it warm for me.”  
“I always do.” I said shutting Daryl out of my mind. He growled lowly. He was missing his Alpha. He wanted to be buried inside her. He wanted to get back so badly.  
*******************************************  
The tower fell. I grabbed my crossbow and looped my extra ammo through my belt. Son of a bitch, where the fuck was Daryl? I kept catching glances of a blonde guy, and two women. A bag of supplies. One of them was sick. A subordinate. I crumpled my nose. Why are you wasting your time with them my love? I sighed and climbed out onto my roof again. The walkers poured into the community. I watched as everyone ran into their houses. I watched as Maggie ran with Deanna. Maggie was a Beta, Glenn’s Mate. I jumped from roof to roof, taking out the walkers and clearing a path for them. Maggie rushes in and quickly slammed the door behind Deanna.  
“Sin’s on the roof.” Maggie yelled out. “Open the attic get her in here.”  
“No, Maggie. That’s the best place for her, they can’t get her up there, she can pick them off until she runs out of bolts.” Deanna responded. I crouched down. Looking for another spot to perch up on. I let mind meld with Daryl’s. He saw everything. I stood, turning letting him see the state of the place. He was sitting in a truck. Next to Sasha. He growled. He tensed.  
“Daryl what’s wrong?” Sasha asked.  
“Home, the dead are swarming all over, we have ta get back.”  
Abraham pressed the gas pedal. Spurring the truck forward.  
“Ya got this baby girl.” I heard his voice ring in my head. That’s all I needed to hear. My Alpha has full faith in me. I crouched down. I heard Rick talking. I sat down hanging my legs off the roof. The dead swarmed under me reaching up trying to grab at my legs. I stared down at them. I was just waiting on a signal. For me to jump down and start kicking ass. I laid down. Staring into the sky. I laid there until the sun went down. I heard a door open. I looked down. Rick wearing bedsheets full of walker guts. He looked up when I let out a sharp whistle. The walkers swarmed around me. Clearing a path for Rick. He nodded. I raised up.  
Making as much noise as I could I drew a huge swarm of them over to me. I watched as Rick, Carl, Michonne, Jess, Sam and Ron wove their way through the dead. I jumped from roof top to rooftop. Keeping pace with Rick. Drawing the dead to me.  
“The quarry.” I overheard. Cars to lead the dead away. I nodded. Good plan.  
I whistled. Rick looked over. I nodded my head towards the center of town. He nodded. I turned and jumped from roof to roof again. Screaming the whole way. The dead turned, following me. Teeth snapping.  
I wound my way around the circle. Once they were close I remembered the firecrackers Daryl brought back. I slipped into our Den. The dead were inside. I silently dropped down to the floor. I slipped into the spare room. Grabbed a fist full of the firecrackers. Dropped them into my jeans and spun around. I froze. They were standing in the door. I slammed the door locking it. They pounded in the door. I opened the window. Dropping onto the roof. I jumped forward landing onto another roof. Digging into my pocket I grabbed the firecrackers. I pulled out a zippo. Flicked it open and lit the fuse. I tossed it into the street. It exploded. The dead clamoring off porches to the noise, I ripped the hem of my shirt, tying a line of firecrackers to one of my bolts. I lit the fuse, aimed my crossbow and fired. The bolt flew to the center of town. Exploding violently. The dead rushed to the noise. I turned and jumped back to the my roof. Over and over until I saw Rick.  
“Mom? Mom?” I heard Sam say. Christ boy shut up. I dug into my pocket desperately trying to get another firecracker. It was too late. The dead were on the boy, then on Jess. I began firing my crossbow taking out one after the other. I watched as Rick cut Jess’ hand off to save Carl. I fired again, killing one behind Rick, I didn’t see Ron pull his gun. The shot echoed. Michonne put Ron down. Carl fell. I rapidly began firing my crossbow clearing a path for Rick to get to the infirmary. The ones I missed Michonne took out. Rick made it into the infirmary. I loaded my crossbow again. Ready for round 2. Rick came out. Alone. Hatchet swinging. I dropped my crossbow, grabbed my daggers and joined the fray. Taking out walker after walker. I made my way to Rick. My back to his. He turned.  
“I got your back Rick.”  
“We can beat em.” He said. We fought back to back. Michonne joined us, followed by the rest.  
“Knock em back!”  
“We can beat em!” He roared. Dead after dead fell. My heart thudded, adrenaline pumping. Pure instinct. I didn’t notice the huge truck pull in. I smelled gas. I saw an explosion. I looked up. My Alpha. With a fucking rocket launcher. I growled and began clearing a way to him. It took half the night but we finally won. Covered in blood we all stood around the infirmary. Denise was looking over Daryl’s stab wound. He told her he’d heal just like I did. He’s an Alpha. She watched as the skin closed. Leaving a faint white scar across his shoulder. Daryl grabbed me and held me tightly. He inhaled my hair.  
“Ya did good baby girl. Yer such a badass.”  
“My Dad taught me. I mean when he was sober.”  
Daryl chewed on his lip. Nodding his head. We both knew every detail about each other’s past. He rose from the table. He nodded toward the door.  
“C’mon, you smell like a sewer. I can barely smell your scent.” He grumbled. I smiled. Leading the way to our den, he was hot on my heels. Once we were inside, he kicked the door closed. His hands on my hips, he followed me up the stairs into the bathroom. He helped me strip off my clothes. I lifted his shirt over his head. I need to feel him. I ran my hands down his bare chest. He trembled at my touch. I smiled.  
“Did My Alpha miss me?”  
“Did my baby girl miss me?” He responded. Staring into my eyes.  
“Yes.” He dipped his hand down and palmed my mound. He smirked at the wetness that greeted him.  
“That’s my girl.” He said crashing his lips to mine as he played with my folds. Running his fingers up and down, circling my clit. I jumped. I felt him smile. He slipped two fingers into me. He growled.  
“Yer so hot and wet for me.” He hissed. He lifted me up and carried me into the shower. His hands gripping my ass. I groaned and arched my back, grinding my core into his. He pinned me to the wall and with one hand he turned the water on. He held me underneath the cool water. I shivered. The water pooling at my pelvis. The water finally warmed. He planted a kiss on my neck. His hot tongue darting out to lick my earlobe. He placed me down and grabbed the soap. Lathering his hands he washed my body, taking his time, enjoying how I felt under his hands. Once I was clean I twirled behind him pushing him back into the water. I lathered him up. My soapy hands cupping his hard, thick cock. He jerked. I smiled up at him. Once he was rinsed off, he pushed my head down. I dropped to my knees licking my lips. He shoved his cock forward into my greedy mouth. He moaned as I tried to take him all in. I bobbed up and down on his cock. He sucked in his breath. He tossed his head back enjoying how I was making him feel. When he couldn’t bear it any longer he pulled his cock out of my mouth. I stuck out my lower lip pouting.  
“My knot in your throat, would kill ya.” He mumbled into my ear. I felt myself grow wetter. He turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He turned and wrapped me in a towel. He lifted me effortlessly and carried me into our bedroom. He dropped me on the bed, I giggled and rolled over, crawling away from him. With one hand he snatched my towel away. He stared in awe at my naked body. I felt the bed dip from his weight. I turned to look at him. He grabbed my hips. He pushed me forward. He ran his hands up my back to my arms. He gently grabbed them and lifted them to the headboard. He pressed my body against the headboard. He reached under his pillow. I watched him eyes hungry for him. He pulled out two strips of silk cloths. He reached up taking my wrist and tying my left hand to the headboard. He did the same with my right hand. I grinned in anticipation.  
He swiftly removed his towel. He crawled forward. His cock teasing my entrance. I shook. Ready for him to take me, he moved my hair to the side. He traced his finger over our bonding mark. I trembled. I was so ready. He snaked his hand down, tracing my clit. I jolted up. He chuckled. Next thing I knew he was underneath me. His greedy mouth on my clit. I rode his face. He grabbed my hips gripping my flesh so tightly I knew I was going to bruise. He groaned at the taste of me. He darted his tongue inside me. Pleasure coursed through my body. He growled as he felt me about to cum. He raised my hips slightly and tongued my clit.  
“Oh god Daryl!” I screamed as I came into his mouth. He eagerly lapped up every drop. I couldn’t breath. He smacked my ass hard. He lifted my hips up and slipped down. He placed a kiss on his bonding mark. He slapped his cock against my entrance. I arched my back. I was ready. I needed him inside me.  
“Ya want me?” He whispered in my ear.  
I responded by rocking my ass backwards. Grinding into him. He hissed. Slapping my ass again. I groaned, he was driving me crazy.  
“Bad baby girl. Do I have to punish ya again?”  
“No Alpha. Please.”  
He smirked. He leaned down to my ear, his breath hot on my neck.  
“I don’t think ya want Your Alpha.” He said making me buck my hips backwards.  
“Please baby. I want you so-!” He slammed into me not giving me time to finish what I was saying. I yelped out as his thick cock stretched me. He pulled out again. I turned my head, he slammed back into me. He was punishing me. I don’t know what I did wrong. I pushed my ass backwards in a vain attempt to keep him inside me.  
“Ya deserve this Sin. Ya teased me.” He said pulling out of me again.  
“What?” He slammed back into me. “When?” I gasped.  
“When I was leading the herd away. Ya teased me.” He snaked his hands around and squeezed my breasts. Then it flashed through my mind. Me standing in the bathroom. Running my hands across my breasts. Daryl chuckled softly.  
“Now it’s my turn.” He said pumping into me at a steady pace. “I’m gonna tease ya until you beg Your Alpha for release.”  
Oh god. He hit into me again. I arched my back further, he hissed at the sight.  
“Please baby. I’m sorry.” I said turning around looking at him. He looked so damn sexy fucking me.  
“Yer gonna be.” He said lowly as he started pumping into me faster. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. I felt my wave growing. I groaned and moaned out his name. He slowed his pace. I grunted in frustration. Trying to buck my hips back onto his cock. He smacked my ass hard. Stinging my skin. I yelped. He reached over and untied my left hand. Then my right hand. I dropped to the bed, backing my ass up burying his cock inside me again. He hit my spot and I jumped. He leaned back resting on his haunches. I began to rock myself back and forth on his cock. He growled. Watching his cock disappear into me. I moved faster. My wave coming again. I tensed ready to explode on his cock. He grabbed my hips and stopped my momentum. I growled angrily. I flipped my head back and stared at him. He was smug. He rubbed his hands up and down my back.  
“Did my baby girl learn her lesson?” He grunted as I clenched my core over his throbbing cock.  
“Yes Alpha.” He began to pump into me again. Quicker than before building my wave again. He leaned down his lips to my ear.  
“Ya better have.” He pumped into me faster. My whole body rocked with pleasure. When I felt my wave about to crash I expected him to stop. He didn’t. He gripped my hips harshly. Pinning me down to the bed. He jackhammered into me.  
“Yes baby. Oh god... yes.... Daryl! Don’t..stop..please...Daryl don’t stop.” I begged. He growled when I moaned out his name. I felt his knot forming. My wave crashed violently. I clawed at the bed. He moaned as he filled my pussy full of his sweet cum. His knot formed. A huge knot. My whole body shuddered. He smacked my ass softly and brought him to me. He laid me on my side with him crushing me to his body. As we laid there entwined, he rained kisses down my throat, our bonding mark, my face.  
“I missed the hell outta ya Sin.” He said as his knot deflated. He rubbed his chin on my shoulder. I giggled as his scruff tickled my skin. I tossed my head back and kissed his bonding mark. I traced it with my finger.  
“I’m so lucky to have found ya Sin.” He mumbled sleepily into my hair. I cupped his face in my hands. He opened his eyes, staring into mine.  
“I’m the lucky one, Daryl. The way you’re so good to me. You treat me like a Queen. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You were the only thing I could think about since I was 6 years old. You complete me.” I said tears welling in my eyes. He cupped my hand, his thumb wiping away the tears. His heart thudded.  
“I’d give ya the world if ya asked me for it.”  
“I already have the world. He’s here in my bed with me. I’d rather die than lose you. I’d rather die than not have you in my arms.”  
He pulled me closer. Crushing me to him. He shook slightly as he cried into my hair. I rolled over and held him. In that moment, unknown to either of us, our bonding marks grew darker. Meaning that if one of us died. So would the other. It was the ultimate bond. The Destiny Bond. Our souls merged and became one. This bond only happened to select Alphas. He pulled me tighter as sleep claimed us.  
**************************************************  
The sun fell softly on the bed. The AC kicked on. Daryl growled and pulled me closer to him. I rolled over and threw my leg over his hip. I buried my face in his neck. He grunted and wrapped his arms around me. His hand clinching my ass, grinding me into his hard cock. I closed my eyes. Wanting to fall asleep but wanting him buried inside me. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and pressed me harder onto his cock. My eyes still closed I grinned. He kissed my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes. We laid there, just staring into each other’s eyes. No words were needed. He pulled me closer by my jaw, he softly kissed me. My heart pounded in my chest at his touch. He continued to kiss me softly as he rolled on top of me. He was so gentle. Not how he usually was when his animal side wanted me. He spread my legs slowly. I arched slightly. He groaned. He looked down at me. Eyes full of love and want.  
“Damn baby girl. Ya making this hard for me.” He said kissing my neck, I glanced down at our cores. I looked back up at him grinning slightly.  
“I wanna love ya gentle.” He whispered as he entered me. I arched my back, pulling him closer. He softly pumped himself in and out of me. I moaned softly, this felt amazing. I tossed my head back, enjoying him inside me. I felt his hand cupping my face. I opened my eyes. Looking into his eyes that were full of love.  
“Look at me.” He said in a soft Alpha tone. “I wanna make sure ya thinkin of me.”  
“You’re all I think about Daryl. All the time.” He growled at my words. He was so soft right now. He pumped into me quicker. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Bringing his mouth to mine. He kissed me fiercely. His tongue swirling around mine. I felt my wave building. I moaned into his mouth. God, he felt so good. He pumped himself in quicker. My wave crashed hard. Making my whole body tremble. I cried out his name. He moaned as his knot began to form. He kissed my neck, one hand cupping my face the other one slid up my side, stopping at my breast. He squeezed softly. He kept pumping until his knot wouldn’t allow him too. He finally released himself inside me. He moaned my name making me cum again. He chuckled. Rolling over he pulled me on top of him. So I was comfortable until his knot deflated. I listened to his heart beat calm down. The sound soothed me.  
“I love ya so much Sin.” He whispered stroking my hair.  
I raised my eyes to meet his. “I love you more Daryl.”  
He smiled softly. He absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down my side.  
“What’s the matter?” I asked. He rolled me over as his knot deflated.  
“Just thinkin.” He responded planting a kiss on my forehead.  
“Baby, don’t shut me out.”  
“When do ya think we’d be able to have our own pup?”  
I brought myself up to my elbows. “A pup?Is that’s what has my Alpha occupied?” I sighed. “I’ll do anything to make you happy. If that means Swelling, then I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for you Daryl Dixon.” He kissed my forehead still lost in thought. He imagined me at full Swell. His son kicking inside my womb. Him kissing my Swollen stomach. He imagined me propped up between his legs, my back to his chest as I brought our son into the world. His arms wrapped around me as he whispered encouragement into my ear. I closed my eyes and probed into his mind, he allowed me to see what he was seeing. I smiled. Lost in bliss at the life we would create together. I wrapped my fingers around his, as I sighed contently. I opened my mouth.  
A loud banging made us both jump. Daryl growled and got out of bed. He threw on his boxers and jeans. He tossed me a T-shirt and then threw another on himself. He opened out bedroom door and I quickly put on my panties and a pair of shorts. I followed him down the stairs. It was Rick. Daryl opened the front door, the bright sunlight making him wince.  
“Did I wake you?”  
“Nah. We’re up.” He opened the door wider and Rick stepped in. He nodded at me.  
“Sin.” He greeted me.  
“Rick.” I said giving him a small smile.  
“Look, I wanted to thank you for last night. You helped us out. Helped me and Carl out. You didn’t have too. You were the first one to run to me.”  
I held up my hand. “Rick, I did what I did because you’re family. Daryl’s family. My family. I’ve never had a family. Hell Daryl will tell you that.” Daryl grunted, leaning back against a table. Rick glanced over when Daryl grunted. “I’ll do whatever I have to, to protect you and yours. As long as you promise to protect what’s mine.”  
“Y’all thinking about expanding?” Rick asked smiling.  
“Yeah, we were talkin bout it.” Daryl said, a small half smile creeping across his face.  
Rick held out his hand. Daryl took it and shook it firmly. Rick smiled, he looked over at me. “Can I hug her?” Rick asked Daryl. Daryl took a second and nodded. Rick crushed me into his chest. He picked me up and twirled me around. I guess the look on my face was amusing because Daryl burst out laughing. Rick put me back on the floor. I shook my head a broad smile on my face. Daryl raised his eyes to me. He was so happy. Rick shook his head staring at Daryl.  
“What?” He asked chuckling.  
“Nothin.” Daryl said shrugging his shoulders and trying to hide his laughter. Rick looked over at me.  
“Nobody’s ever touched me besides Daryl. He saw how weirded out I was.”  
“Why did you say yes if you knew she was gonna feel weird?”  
“Ta see the look on ya face.” Daryl said laughing again.  
“Asshole.” Rick said breaking into laughter. I grinned.  
“Turn around Daryl, I didn’t get to see your mark.”  
Daryl tensed. I nodded. Daryl dipped his head showing Rick his bonding mark. Rick looked awestricken.  
“It’s so dark.”  
“What?” Daryl said looking at me. He motioned for me to come here. I walked over and he brushed my hair to the side, My bonding mark was black. Deep.  
“How’d that happen? Where’s Michonne?” He asked while I examined his neck.  
Rick opened the front door. “MICHONNE!”  
She came bolting down the street a worried look on her face when she saw Rick.  
“Come look at this.” He said gesturing inside.  
She came in cautiously. Daryl had his hand resting on my neck, his thumb grazing the Mark. Her eyes widened.  
“That’s a Destiny Bond.”  
“What’s that?” Daryl asked dropping his hand and grabbing a pack of cigarettes.  
“It’s a sacred symbol. If she dies, you die. If you die, she dies.” She said.  
Daryl tensed. “That ain’t gonna happen.” He said growling a cigarette between his lips. Michonne looked up, she stared into my eyes. I wasn’t scared.  
“The only thing that can kill you two is each other.”  
************************************************  
I woke before Daryl. I usually did. I rolled over. Staring at in with awe. This Alpha crashed into my life. He’s improved me so much. I stared, trying to memorize his body. His face, eyes, nose, the shape of his lips. His muscular arms, his chest, his stomach. I lightly trailed my finger down his happy trail. My favorite part of him. The muscular, taunt stomach. I pulled my hand away not wanting to wake him up. As soon as I did he reached over. Eyes still closed and pulled me tighter to his chest.  
“I love ya Sin.” He mumbled in his sleep. My eyes welled with tears. Was I dreaming? Was someone going to wake me up and I find out this is all a dream? For once I was happy. His eyes opened slowly. He looked all over me. His heartbeat quickened. With my eyes closed I didn’t notice him memorizing my face like I did him.  
—————————————  
His eyes traveled all over her. His heart thudded in his chest. He started at the soft curve of her lips, up to her nose, her eyes, closed now, hiding the beautiful emerald gems. He longed to see them. To get lost inside her eyes. His eyes roamed downwards. Taking in the curve of her breasts. Rising and falling softly. The thin sheet draped over the beautiful curve of her hips. Her long black hair hugging her stomach. Taunt and toned. His eyes moved to her pelvis, the sheet between her legs allowing him to see the triangle of dark trimmed hair. Her thighs. He growled softly. He’d die before he lost her. He’d kill anyone that tried to keep them apart. She sighed and rolled over, tossing her hair over her head, exposing her neck. He grinned slightly at his bonding mark, black as night on the nape of her neck. His eyes roamed down her body. The small of her back. He lightly traced her back, he spread his hand across her beautiful ass. He felt himself harden. The soft smooth skin under his hand driving him crazy. He brought his hand to her hip, pulling her close. He breathed in her scent. She smelled amazing.  
———————————————  
I smiled when he grabbed my hip and pulled me closer. His hard cock resting on the small of my back. I pushed myself back into him, grinding on his cock. He hissed in a breath. I grinned. Pretending I was still asleep. I felt him roll me over.  
“I know yer awake Sin.” He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes. His blue pools staring into mine. He kissed my lips softly. His hands running down my body. I reveled in his touch. It set my nerves on fire. He watched as I came undone by a simple touch. I wrapped my hands in his hair, I need to touch him, I needed to feel him.  
“We’re gonna do this my way, baby girl.” He whispered softly. I glanced up at him.  
“What do you mean?” I asked pulling back to looking into his beautiful eyes.  
He rolled on top of me. With one of his knees he spread my legs. His eyes never leaving mine. He ground his cock into my pelvis.  
“Whatever I want.” He mumbled. He began kissing down my neck, leaving a trail to my stomach. The butterflies churned. He kissed my mound. He glanced up at me. I rose up onto my elbows. He raised back up and crushed my lips with another kiss. He grabbed the pillows and placed them behind my head.  
“Ya gonna watch Sin?” He said his face inches from mind. I kissed him in response.  
He chuckled. He kissed his way back down my body. He felt so good, his very touch made electricity shoot through my body. He licked my hip. I jerked forward. I was ready. He grabbed my hips and held me in place. He buried his face into my mound. I threw my head back, arching my back. I gasped as he darted his tongue across my clit. He began to slowly circle, dragging his tongue around. I felt a shiver blow through my body as he plunged his tongue inside me. I arched my back further. This man was driving me crazy. I tried to pull away. He growled and gripped my hips tighter, pinning me to the bed and his mouth.  
“I ain’t done witcha.” He said rising his lips from my core before ducking his head back down. My hands tangled in his hair, as I felt my wave building. He grunted happily and continued to torment my clit. I bucked wildly underneath him. Moaning out his name as I ground my core into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders. My orgasm rocked my body. He moaned as my juice spilled into his mouth. He raised his head, cocking it to the side, grinning at me, his mouth wet. He dove back into my core, tongue back onto my clit. I yelped. He slowly pushed his finger inside me. Curling it back stroking my spot. His mouth never leaving my clit. I groaned out in pleasure. He wedged another finger inside me. I tossed my head back enjoying every second of him making me come undone. I rocked my hips forward. He pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his weeping cock at my entrance. My head snapped forward, he licked across my breasts as he plunged himself inside of me. He moaned at my tight pussy clenching his huge throbbing cock.  
“So wet.” He groaned pushing deeper into me. He pulled out leaving the tip buried.  
“So fucking tight.” He groaned shoving himself back inside me. He gripped my hips lifting me up until he was buried all the way inside me, the tip of his cock brushing my cervix. He brought one hand and slid it up my stomach between my breast and came to rest at my throat. With his other hand he lifted my hip and pushed forward making my whole body bounce. He began to pump in and out of me slowly. Taking his time loving how I felt wrapped around his cock. I brought my legs up, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him closer to me. The tip of his cock hit my cervix. Pain thudded through me. He pinned my wrists with one hand and began to pump faster in me. He buried his face in my neck and whined. I kissed and nibbled on his neck. He tossed his head back slightly.  
“Damn it Sin.” He growled as he started to lose control. I bit his neck as I came, whimpering and moaning out his name. His blue eyes met mine, he gazed into my eyes as his knot began to form. He shook the hair out of his eyes. I loved seeing him like this. His mouth open as he breathed faster, slick sweat starting to form on his brow. His eyes full of love. He buried his face back into my neck, nibbling and groaning out my name. His knot grew bigger. My body shook as my wave broke. I moaned happily. He lost control, his knot grew bigger until he couldn’t pull out of me. He exploded into me at the same time I was coming down from my high. He rolled me over to to his chest breathing heavily. I circled his chest with my fingers. He grabbed my hair and turned my face to his. He kissed me. But this kiss was different. This kiss told me everything. He was afraid to lose me.  
“I’m not going anywhere Alpha.” I said breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes.  
He chewed on his lip. He brought my face to his, resting his forehead on mine, we got lost in each other’s eyes while his knot deflated. He kissed me softly. He looked over at the small alarm clock. The bright red letters showed 7:30. He grunted. I slowly lifted myself off him. Feeling empty as he slid out of me. He walked to the dresser and tossed me my panties, a bra, jeans and a tank top. I slipped them on while Daryl’s eyes burned into mine. I smiled up at him.  
“Damn it baby girl.” He said wrapping me tightly in his arms. “I don’t wanna leave ya. I wanna spend all day in bed witcha.”  
I giggled. “I can’t think of a better way to spend the day. But we have work to do.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“You gotta go with Rick, I gotta go hunting with Aaron. Then help Abraham with the expansion. It’s going to be a long day.” He brought his hand down and gripped and patted my ass. He used his other hand to brush the stray hair out of my face.  
“I ain’t goin that far out. Maybe 5 miles. Maybe 2.” He shook the hair out of his eyes.  
“Rick didn’t want me to go before. Don’t want me to bring more people. I could stay and help. My bikes all banged up.”  
“Daryl Dixon are you trying to stay with me?” I asked with a small smile.  
“Nah, I don’t wanna leave you again. Last time I left, I came back to my Den crawling with walkers. My mate knee deep in blood. I can’t lose you.”  
“It’s gonna take more than walkers, or human assholes to take me from you Daryl.”  
We made our way downstairs and threw on fresh socks and our boots. I made my way into the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee. The best thing we scavenged. Daryl didn’t know. It was a surprise. As soon as the aroma wafted into the living room Daryl was at the kitchen entryway. I smiled up at him.  
“Is that coffee? I ain’t had coffee in years.” He said crossing the kitchen to stand by the pot. I handed him a mug.  
“I found a delivery truck. Full of coffee, creamers, you name it. It was the best find ever. Everyone here got a case of coffee. I mean a BIG case of coffee. 24 large cans.” I smiled and watched as he poured a cup. He grinned smelling it.  
“Did ya find any..” I opened the refrigerator and handed him the creamer. He smiled.  
“Ya knew what I was thinkin.” He said as a loud knock broke through the silence. I walked past him and opened the door. Rick stood with his hands on his hips. He opened his mouth then closed it.  
“Is that coffee?” He asked a small smile on his face.  
“Yeah. Daryl’s in the kitchen. You didn’t get your case?” I asked as he came in.  
“What case?” He asked following the delicious smell.  
Daryl was sitting in the kitchen at the table, a steaming cup between his hands. He glanced up at Rick, stood, opened the cabinet and tossed Rick a mug.  
“I’ll go to the pantry and have them load up your case.” I said leaning up on my tip toes and giving Daryl a long kiss. I turned and walked out of the kitchen. Daryl watched me walked down the street.  
———————————————  
He watched as his Mate walked down the street, her hair ripping back as the wind blew. The way her hips swayed as she walked. He tore his attention to Rick.  
“I’ve been thinkin bout what you said Daryl, I’m going out on a run, I want you to come with me. Denise has some stuff she wants us to see if we can find.”  
He grunted. He didn’t want to leave today.  
“We do it tomorrow?” He said lowly. “I just got back, I don’t wanna leave her again. Not for a while.” He said his eyes on his coffee.  
“Did you Swell her?” Rick asked sinking into a chair.  
“Nah, not a good time. I just don’t wanna leave her. Not after everythin that happened. The wolves, the walkers. I need some time.”  
“She’s strong Daryl, she can handle herself. I’ve heard about what she can do. Hell she could probably kick all our asses.”  
“Man, that ain’t the point.” Daryl said quickly an undertone of anger in his voice.  
Rick nodded. “Talk with Michonne. She knows more than we do.”  
Rick stood, grabbing his coffee cup. He looked out the window.  
“I need you out there with me.”  
“Later.” Daryl said gruffly. Rick turned. Daryl refused to look at him. He sat there biting his lip. He didn’t want to leave. He had a feeling. Something bad was gonna happen. It set his teeth on edge.  
————————————————-  
I watched as Daryl worked on the RV. A man of many talents. I smiled. He looked over as Denise walked over. She held out a round oatmeal cake thing.  
“Hope it tastes better than it looks, it looks like shit.”  
“Shits better than roadkill.” She said.  
Daryl turned and looked at her. She mumbled and walked off. I couldn’t help it. I laughed.  
“Whatcha laughin at?” He said turning to look at me, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
“You have such a way with women.” I responded.  
“Yeah yeah.” He muttered, turning back to the RV. I grinned. Watching him work. God he was so sexy. He didn’t even realize it. He shot me a grin. He had no idea what he did to me.  
_______________________________________  
We took out a savior outpost. I knew there was going to be a war. After Denise was killed, Daryl changed. Rick left to take Maggie to the hilltop. Daryl opened our link.  
“It’s gonna be fine. I’ll be home soon.”  
“I love you.” I said softly.  
“I love ya too.”  
*******************************  
Damn it Daryl you don’t know shit!” I said loudly to myself in our home. Rick had just told me the bad news. They were ambushed by the Saviors. Negan killed Glenn and Abraham. He took my mate hostage. Hate and anger coursed through me. I was livid. I was going to get my mate back, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. I quickly packed a bag. Tossed in clothes, bottles of water and beef jerky. I waited until night fall. I picked up Daryl’s scent. It was the only thing that stood out to me. There was another scent just underneath Daryl’s. Another Alpha. I tried to tap into mine and Daryl’s link. I could smell what he smelled. It was dark. Smelled damp, that other Alphas scent was there too, and a Betas. Daryl shut me out. But I had what I needed. Once an Alpha gets a scent, they never let go.  
It took me a week but I found the Sanctuary. Daryl’s scent was all over the outside, by the walkers chained up to the fence. I crouched down low. Daryl’s scent was strong. And another scent....Jesus? What is Jesus doing here? Carl too? Well with them being a distraction I can slip in. I knew exactly how to play Negan. His scent told me everything I needed to know. He lost his Alpha. Too bad, he was about to lose his life for taking mine. I slipped through the gate. The full moon shining brightly. I made my way around to the corner. Daryl’s motorcycle. I narrowed my eyes. I crept up behind a fat guy. I knocked him over the head with a lead pipe. Good. He wasn’t dead. His people will just assume he fell asleep. Most of the Saviors were sleeping. I could tell by the smell. I took a deep breath. I found the scent I was looking for. I followed it. Staying low to avoid everyone. I came up to a door. The scent was strong here. I picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Laying on the bed, there he was. In a white T-shirt and grey jeans. Negan. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a blow dart. I loaded it and fired a tranquilizer into his neck. M99. Horse tranq. He will be out for a while. I made sure the coast was clear. I dragged Negan’s body out to my get away car. Three blocks from the Sanctuary. I put him in the trunk. I made my way back into the compound, I focused on Daryl’s scent. I found his quickly. I picked the lock to his cell.  
“Daryl.” I called softly. He growled. He sniffed and inhaled my scent. “C’mon, we don’t have much time.” He was hot on my heels. We made it out. We made it to my getaway car. I turned and fell into his arms. He crushed me.  
“I love ya.”  
“I love you too Daryl Dixon. I got you a present.” I said opening the trunk.  
He stared in. Negan. He smiled. “Let’s go home.”  
******************************************  
When we arrived to Alexandria Negan was awake and kicking like a mule in the trunk. I didn’t care. I had my world back. Where he was supposed to be. When we were far enough away from the Sanctuary, Daryl stripped off that filthy sweatshirt they forced him to wear. I brought him a change of clothes. I even got him his favorite winged vest back. He stopped the car. Flashed his lights twice and the gates opened. Rosita was the first one to greet us.  
“Holy shit, you did it.” She said throwing herself into my arms. I hugged her.  
“Of course I did. You don’t take what’s mine and get away with it.”  
Daryl opened the trunk and proceeded to punch Negan in the face. Rick came running up.  
“Sin! Daryl!”  
I turned. “I told you I would get him back. And I even brought a party favor.” I said jerking my thumb to the trunk. Rick peeked in. His whole face lit up. He crushed me into a hug. I froze. Daryl growled. Rick released me. He crushed Daryl into a hug. Daryl tensed.  
“How the hell did you do it Sin?”  
“He had my mate. I told you before Rick. Nobody gets to take what’s mine.”  
“We have a valuable hostage.”  
“Put him in the cage. Me and Daryl have some unfinished business with him.” I ordered in my Alpha tone. Rick was so grateful he obeyed. I was hailed as Hero of Alexandria. Me and Daryl showered quickly and went to the cage. Negan was pissed. I flipped my hair. Him being an Alpha I knew how to get under his skin. I released mating pheromones. Negan stopped. He turned and stared. Daryl grabbed my arm roughly.  
“Don’t.”  
“Trust me.” I said kissing his forehead. Daryl nodded and left the room. Enough of these pheromones and I could kill any Alpha male by overheating him. Negan fell to his knees. I smiled.  
“You took something from me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Bullshit.”  
He clawed at his thighs.  
I bent down, spreading my legs slightly, Negan closed his eyes and inhaled. His eyes went wide with Rut, his slammed into the metal cage, arms outstretched. Missing me by a few inches. He licked his lips and locked his eyes onto mine.  
“Get over here woman.” He said in his Alpha tone eyes burning with lust.  
“No, I’m already mated and bonded. You took my mate. When your people come here looking for you, you are gonna order them to stand down. To leave Alexandria, The Hilltop and the Kingdom alone.” I said inching closer. Negans’ eyes burned into my chest. “If you don’t, I’ll remove your knot from your body.”  
“They’ll find me.”  
I threw my head back and laughed. “No they won’t. Not with the false trail I left. I covered your scent. As far as they know. You abandoned them.”  
I rose, staring down at Negan. “Good bye Negan.” I said turning on my heel and out the door. Daryl was immediately on me. Michonne nodded. Daryl took me straight home. We never even made it to the bed. He bent me over the kitchen table, ripping my clothes off. I smiled at his animal side. I pushed his jeans off him. He grabbed me by my hair and spun me to his chest. His mouth crushing mine. I moaned at his taste. He spun me back around. Slammed me to the kitchen table. I arched my back. He slapped my ass hard and plunged into me. I yelped in pleasure. He felt so good. His thick throbbing cock filled me. He pounded into me. Snaking his hand down he buried his hand into my mound. I spread my legs wider. He rammed into me. My whole body was on fire. I loved it.  
“That’s my baby girl. Yer all mine.” He growled as I came hard on his cock.  
“I’m yours, no one else’s.” I cried out, his lips crashing into my neck. He kissed our bonding mark. My whole body trembled. I felt his knot forming, he pumped himself harder into me. My legs turned to jelly. I turned my head. He claimed my mouth with a kiss. I bit his lip as his knot formed bigger. I smiled and licked my lips.  
“Damn it baby girl.” He grunted as he came hard into me. I smiled softly. I felt so sexy when he mounted me. He grabbed my hair and brought my up to his mouth. His other hand shaking down to my pelvis. He pushed his hand into my stomach.  
“Ya feel that?” He asked softly. I brought my hand down to his. Oh my god.  
“Your knot is huge.” I gasped.  
“Soon enough baby girl, we’re gonna add to the pack.”  
I froze. “But we agreed-.” He cut me off by kissing me roughly. His scruffy beard ticking me. He dropped his head and rubbed his scruff on my shoulder. I giggled.  
“We agreed to wait. That it wasn’t a good time for children.”  
“I know.” He whispered into my ear. “But I want to see ya Swell with my son. I want to see you bring my son into the world. I want to hold you and our son.”  
“Son?” I laughed softly. “That’s a myth.”  
“I talked to Michonne, it’s not. However many I want. What ever I want. I decide.”  
I turned my head slightly to stare into his eyes. They were full of love and hope. I smiled slightly.  
“Maybe one day. Not not soon. I’m enjoying having my Alpha all to myself, I don’t want to share him just yet.”  
“That’s selfish.” He chuckled.  
“I don’t care.” I said wrapping my hands in his hair and pulling him down so I could kiss him again. I can’t get enough of him.  
“Damn it baby girl, ya wanna stand here all day? It’s never gonna go down with ya doing that.” He grunted a smile playing on his lips. I grinned. After about 10 minutes he deflated. He turned me around and wrapped me in his arms, this was home. Doesn’t matter where we are. He was home. I fit so good in his arms. Like puzzle pieces. He patted my bare ass.  
“Shower and get dressed.” He ordered. I looked up at him cocking an eyebrow.  
“You need to shower and dress too.” I said eyes gazing down his naked body. He grinned softly.  
“I’ll follow your lead.” I turned and walked through the living room, Daryl paused and stared at me while I walked away. My hair bouncing and caressing my lower back. The curve of my hips. He took a deep breath and followed me into the bathroom.  
*************************************************  
The Sanctuary was like a beehive I poked with a stick. They were falling over themselves trying to function without Negan. Me, Daryl, Rosita, and Sasha all bunked down in a building. About 100 yards from the front gates.  
“We wait til nightfall. Then we go in. Sasha, Rosita, y’all get the workers out. Me an Sin, we’re gonna take out some of the heavy artillery. You bring the workers here. Then meet up with us. Kill em all.” Daryl’s voice broke through the empty building. Sasha and Rosita nodded. I stretched out my back. Lifting my ass a little and standing on my tippy toes. Arms up over my head.  
Sasha and Rosita left to the other room to keep watch. Daryl’s eyes burned into my back. He growled watching me stretch. I bent from the waist tossing my hair into a ponytail. I heard Daryl suck in his breath as he stared at me ass.  
“Damn it baby girl.” He said softly.  
I turned and walked over to him. Sinking down on the floor.  
“I’m sorry my love. It’s been a while since I stretched out completely.” I said lifting my eyebrow. He leaned forward and cupped my face in his hand.  
“When we get back, I’ll stretch ya real good baby girl.”  
“Promise?” I said breathlessly. Eyes staring into his beautiful blue pools.  
“Promise.” He gave me a quick kiss and looked over. The sun had gone down.  
“It’s show time.”  
I rose, grabbed my gun, crossbow, bolts and knife. Made sure I had everything ready. Daryl looked at me.  
“You know what ya gotta do?”  
“Yes. We’ve got this.”  
All four of us made out way out of the building, crouching low, they followed me. I showed them how I got in and out the last time. Me and Daryl pressed ourselves against one side of the door frame, Sasha and Rosita were on the other. I nodded to her, she picked the lock. “Down the stairs and to the right, that’s where the workers sleep. To the left is where the soldiers sleep. Me and Daryl will take care of them. Alright. Move!” I ordered quietly. I had point, Daryl took up the rear, Sasha behind me, Rosita behind her. We quickly made our way down the stairs, me and Daryl veered left quickly dispatching the 12 men sleeping. We slowly made our way up, killing those we found. Daryl personally took care of Dwight. I killed Negans’ mates. Daryl choked Simon out. I cocked my head staring at him.  
“We take him with us, Negans right hand man.”  
I nodded. Buy the time the sun rose, there wasn’t a Savior left alive in the Sanctuary.  
“Leave em to turn. So if the other saviors come back, they’ll have hell to deal with.” Daryl grunted. I nodded. It was a good idea.  
************************************************  
“Nobody is gonna come looking for you Negan. So just give up.”  
“My people will find me!” He roared slamming his hands into the steel bars.  
“What makes you so sure they will?” Rick asked cocking his head.  
“I’m their leader.”  
“You’re the leader of piss and shit.” I said walking in to stare at Negan.  
“There she is! The badass with beach ball sized lady nuts!”  
“They’re not coming for you because they’re all dead.” I said folding my arms across my chest. Cocking my head to the side. I waited until my words sunk in.  
“You didn’t think you could continue to take what wasn’t yours and face no consequences did you? You took my mate. My mate. That was the biggest mistake of your life.”  
“All of them?” He asked softly.  
“Every last one who said they were Negan, yes.” I paused. “That includes your ‘mates.’ I don’t care if they signed up for it or not. They got it just like the others. And you....You’re going to Maggie. You killed her Mate.”  
Rick grabbed my arm. “Sin we talked about that!”  
“No Rick, you talked, I listened.” I said not meeting his eyes  
“We’re better than that.”  
I turned and looked at Rick. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be kneeling. If it wasn’t for me, he’d still have Daryl.”  
“Out, now.” Rick said grabbing me harshly by my bicep and pulling me out the door. Daryl jumped up. He tensed when he saw Ricks arm gripping mine. He growled.  
“This isn’t what we agreed to Sin. We agreed to give them a choice.”  
“No Rick.” I said jerking my arm out of his grip. “You don’t get it. The ones who followed him, who lived with him, who killed other people! Were never gonna change. They were Negan. I took the workers, they’re still alive. They went to the Kingdom. I didn’t slaughter all of them. I took the medicine, the guns everything. You’re welcome.” I said coldly. I looked over at Daryl and nodded. He pushed Simon forward. Rick looked at me, then to Daryl, then to the body on the floor.  
“Who’s this?”  
“Simon. I believe you two have already met.”  
Ricks eyes went cold. He finally understood.  
“Everything I’ve done, Rick, I’ve done for this pack. I’ve done so maybe one day I can raise children in a better world. One without tyrants.”  
Rick ran his hand through his hair.  
“You can’t just go rouge like that Sin.” Rick said propping his hands on his hips.  
“We take out the out posts and the Saviors are completely finished. Send me away, I don’t care Rick. I did my job. I ended a war before it started.”  
“We’ll talk about this later.” He said finally.  
I turned on my heel and left, Daryl followed. He grabbed my wrist.  
“Where ya goin Sin?”  
“To the hilltop. I gotta get Maggie.”  
“Baby girl, wait. Let’s go home.”  
I followed him to our Den. Once inside he shut the door, he lifted me up, pinning me to the wall. His mouth claiming mine. He somehow managed to lock the front door. My whole body ached. I needed him. He carried me up the stairs. He kicked off his boots and socks. He turned to me, pulling my boots off, then my socks. I unbuckled and unbuttoned my jeans, he swiftly pulled them off. I yanked off my shirt. I had no idea how he got undressed that fast. I unhooked my bra tossing it over to him. He caught it and dropped it to the floor. His hand slid up my leg to my hips, he pulled my panties down. He brought his mouth to mine, kissing me as he entered me. I moaned at the feeling. He looked me in my eyes as he pumped in and out of me. His dropped his mouth to mine, I couldn’t breath, every nerve was on fire.  
“Remember my promise?” He panted in my ear.  
“Yes.”  
He moved faster, his mouth never leaving my neck. He growled, pulling out of me, he flipped me over onto my stomach.  
“Open.” He ordered. I slowly rocked back on my knees, lifting my ass in the air. He growled again, he slammed into me. He leaned down pressing his lips to my ear.  
“Did ya just try to tease me?”  
My mind raced to the last time I teased him.  
“No baby, I swear.” I groaned as I felt my wave building, he kissed my neck.  
“Cum for me baby girl.” He growled into my ear. I felt my wave breaking. I arched my back, he smacked my ass softly. My wave broke, shuddering down my body, turning my legs to jelly. He moaned as my pussy began convulsing on his cock.  
“That’s it baby girl. Cum for your Alpha.” He grunted. I reveled in the feeling of his cock inside me, my wave breaking almost violently. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and turned to stare at him. I felt his knot forming, I growled.  
“Cum for me Daryl. Cum for your Alpha.” I moaned out. He grunted at my words, pounding harder into me. I thought the bed was going to break, the headboard thudded against the wall loudly. He bit the back of my shoulder hard, as he came. His knot was huge. He lifted me back to his chest. He snaked his hand down my stomach, resting at my pelvis.  
“Ya feel that baby girl?”  
I traced my hand down his arm. I placed my hand next to his.  
“Oh my god, is that your knot?” I asked in disbelief. I looked down. I looked about 4 months pregnant just starting to show.  
“That’s the only knot yer ever gonna get. My knot. Yer mine Sin.” He said kissing my neck. I smiled at his words. I’d never leave his arms ever. All I ever wanted was him. I slaughtered countless people to get him back to my arms. Hell I think I committed war crimes. But it was worth it to have my mate back. The other half of my soul. I wished I could stay like this forever.  
__________________________________  
I shifted uncomfortable in bed, I was at full Swell. 8 months. Daryl sat up quickly beside me. He placed his hand on my Swollen belly. The baby calmed down.  
“This son of yours is driving me crazy Daryl.” I groaned. Daryl looked over at me.  
“Baby girl. Ya mean sons.”  
“What?”  
He laid back down arms behind his head looking smug.  
“Ya carrying my twin boys.” He said cocking his eyebrows up, smug look still on his face. He gave me a cocky grin.  
“Well aren’t you a stud?” I said falling back into bed with him. I turned on my side, so our sons could kick the shit out of him.  
*****************************  
“Michonne! Get Daryl! It’s time! The babies are coming.” I yelled as water poured down my legs. I stood on my porch, grabbing my Swell.  
Michonne spun on her heel barked out an order to Aaron and ran back to me.  
“C’mon let’s get you inside.” I heard feet thudding on the pavement behind me. I felt Daryl’s hand was on my back. “I gotcha baby girl. I’m here.” He whispered.  
Rick, Aaron, Eric, Carl,Eugene, Father Gabriel and half of Alexandria all huddled around on our porch. Only male who was allowed in our house was Daryl.  
“I gotcha baby girl. I gotcha.” Daryl mumbled into my ear. I was between his spread legs, resting my back on his chest. His knees up, his hands holding mine. Michonne was between my legs.  
“I have to push Michonne!” I grunted.  
“I see the head, push, push, push!” Michonne said  
“C’mon baby girl ya got this. Push baby girl. He’s almost out. One more big push he’ll be here. Push.” Daryl’s lips were on my ear. Tears in his eyes.  
I bore down and pushed hard at my Mates words. I heard the crying. He was here. Michonne wrapped him in a blanket. Daryl didn’t move. She looked up.  
“Another one? Twins? Daryl, she needs to rest for a few minutes. Come meet your son. Rosita!” Rosita threw open the door to our birthing room. She brought in clean towels, and ice chips. It was similar to a nursery. Me and Daryl were in the center of the room, Daryl was behind me cradling me, I used him to bear down. I tossed my head back onto his shoulder. He kissed my neck.  
“Where do you need me?”  
“Behind Sin.” Michonne said. Daryl moved down. Rosita sat behind me her back to mine. She entwined her fingers through mine. I looked over my shoulder, she was smiling. Michonne held out his son. Daryl stared at him in awe. Michonne held out a knife.  
“I got it.” He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own knife, cutting the umbilical cord. The baby opened his eyes. Beautiful sapphire blue eyes stared back at him. Daryl looked over at me. I smiled. Then I felt it, the pressure. My face contorted in pain. Daryl tensed.  
“Rosita, get the baby!” He yelled as he half slid his way back to me. He resumed his spot behind me. It felt amazing having him back to my body.  
“Ya did amazing baby girl. He’s perfect, he’s got my eyes baby girl. One more. Bring our baby into the world. I’m here.”  
“Push!” Michonne ordered. I pushed, the entire time focusing on Daryl. Feeling his emotions at seeing his children born. I can do this. I have too.  
“I see the head. Push again Sin!”  
“C’mon baby girl, he’s almost here. One more push, bring our baby home.”  
I gritted my teeth and pushed. I heard him cry. Daryl kissed my neck, ear, forehead, wherever he could. I could feel his tears on my shoulder.  
“I’m so proud of ya Sin. I love ya so much.”  
“I love you too Daryl.” I said weakly, I’m exhausted.  
Daryl cut the cord on our newest born. The baby opened his eyes. Emerald green, just like mine.  
—————————————————-  
I watched as Daryl chased two black haired boys. I smiled. They were 3. The war with the Saviors had been long over. As had the war with the Whisperers. Since becoming a father, Daryl didn’t chance anything. If there was a threat, he eliminated it. The war with the Whisperers was over before it began. Daryl escorted Carols son to the Hilltop. As soon as the subordinate who called her self Alpha showed up at the gate. Daryl lit them up. Every last one of them. One of them had a baby. Daryl made sure the baby wasn’t harmed. He even found her a good home. I heard one of my boys squeal in happiness. Tearing me from my thoughts. After the war, we settled down. For our twin boys. He didn’t go out on runs anymore. We stopped letting people in. Daryl growled as our boys tackled him. Pilling on top of him. He looked over at me, grinning.  
“Come on boys, time for lunch.” I called out.  
Daryl rose to his knees. “Come on boys ya heard ya momma.” He said lifting both boys, one under each arm and brought them inside.  
“Momma! Play!” Merle said looking up at me with beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
“Play after lunch.” I said sweetly grabbing him from Daryl. “Don’t drop DJ.” I said eyeing Daryl.  
“Oh ya mean like this?” He said holding DJ by the waist upside down. I laughed. I opened the door Daryl and DJ walked in, I followed cuddling baby Merle. Daryl put DJ in his high chair, I place Merle in his. Daryl kissed my forehead.  
“Go wash up Daddy. You’re hands are filthy.” I said laughing. Daryl cleaned his hands in the kitchen sink, soaking a dish towel. He turned and wiped off Merle’s hands, then DJ’s. I placed their food in front of them. Giving each boy a kiss and looking into Baby Daryl’s beautiful emerald green eyes. I handed Daryl his plate.  
“This is awesome.” Daryl said around a mouth full of venison.  
“You caught it, I cooked it.” I said digging in. I looked across my kitchen table, my beautiful boys were eating like little pigs. Just like their Daddy. Grunting and throwing food in their mouth. I watched Daryl, his shaggy hair falling into his face. He kept shaking his head, removing the hair from his eyes. Both of our boys were almost a spitting image of their father. I sighed happily. Wishing I could freeze this moment in time. Our boys were already getting so big. Little Daryl already showed promise with the crossbow. Little Merle with knives.  
There was a faint knock on the door. I stood and crossed into the living room. Dog barked from his favorite spot by the fireplace. I smiled opening the door. It was Michonne, RJ, Judith and Rick.  
“Where my babies at?” She exclaimed happily.  
“They’re in the kitchen finishing lunch.”  
We walked into the kitchen, Michonne turning and placing a kiss on DJ and Merle’s head. Rick held out his hand to Daryl. Daryl took it.  
“My brother.” Rick said. “Your family’s beautiful.”  
“I know, they get it from their momma.” He grunted grinning. Rick and Daryl laughed.  
“Aunt Michi missed you boys!” She paused. “I brought R.J.!!” She exclaimed letting Merle down from his high chair, then swiftly letting baby Daryl down. They squealed and ran off to the living room. Michonne wrapped me in a hug.  
“Damn Daryl, Jr’s looking more and more like you everyday. And let’s hope little Merle isn’t an ass like his uncle.” Rick paused. “Just what this world needs. Another Daryl and Merle Dixon. Combine them with RJ and Judith, they’re gonna make the world a better place. They’re gonna make us so proud.”


End file.
